


One Shoe Blues

by HKThauer



Series: Children's Lit [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/pseuds/HKThauer
Summary: Darcy is getting ready for her first assignment with the Avengers, and can't find her shoe. Luck for her, her Mama and Papa are there to help.Based on "One Shoe Blues" as performed by B.B. King





	One Shoe Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatcookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcookie/gifts).



> On tumblr, idontseeacookie asked: You asked for it - please enjoy The One Shoe Blues, by legendary blues guitarist BB King. With sock puppets.
> 
> The video can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8rLuk2PoMA for anyone interested in the awesomeness that can be found.

Yasha walked into the room where his daughter was sitting, and was surprised she wasn’t in her full combat gear “ Kukla!” he exclaimed. “We need to go! Wheels are up in twenty minutes! You wanted to be part of the team, and that means being on time!” He may not have been overly excited about the idea of yet another person he cared about being in harm’s way, but he knew his little Darcy-girl had the training to handle herself out there, and was proud of her desire to help people who didn’t.

 

Darcy looked at her father in frustration and practically shouted at him. “I know, Papa! But I can’t find my shoe! I can’t leave without both shoes! It was right here when I went to bed last night, but it’s gone!” Before the Winter Soldier could offer any suggestions to his little girl, her mother yelled from their armory across the hall

 

“Did you look in the closet?” she suggested, “what about under the bed?” Darcy made a sound of frustration before she answered in a tone not many could get away with when addressing the Black Widow

 

“Of course I did, Mama! It isn’t there!”

 

“So what happens if I come in there and find it in the first thirty seconds?”

 

Darcy nervously looked around her room again before responding “We leave on time?”

 

Natalya was not satisfied with that answer, and instead chose an exercise she knew her daughter needed to work on, but would not practise on her own “And you work on lifts for a month.”

 

Darcy cast another desperate look around for her missing shoe before giving up “FINE! AS LONG AS I DON’T HAVE TO HOP MY WAY THROUGH AN ASSIGNMENT!”

 

Natalya walked in, and with all the fond exasperation only a mother can express, inquired “So, is it the shoe on your foot or the one in your hand?”

 

Sheepishly, Darcy put on the shoe in her hand and said  “Okay, we can go. Jet leaves in twenty, right?” The two women were on there way to the door when a frantic voice called out

 

“HAS ANYONE SEEN MY JACKET?!?!?!?!?!?!?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Nix for reading this over for me, you are awesome, and I will bite anyone who says otherwise.  
> Thanks idontseeacookie/whatcookie for being patient while I wrote this.


End file.
